Utilizador Discussão:KurosakiUryu
Bem-vindo! Hi KurosakiUryu -- we're excited to have Bleach Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Comentários Cara, você, sozinho, não vai conseguir muita coisa. Nós dois juntos também não. As pessoas não querem ajudar, o jeito é desistir. 187.78.232.207 18h14min de 26 de Março de 2011 (UTC) con liçença eu yukiko mai entrei na wiki recentemente e gostaria de ajudar a editar. Riesaki Ren Se você ainda estiver ai,precisamos de sua ajuda urgente,faltam muitas páginas,se você ainda estiver nos ajude Cara eu estou muito afim de ajudar, pos preciso da ajudas de vocês retornem a refazer a wiki parace que tem mais conhecimento e predefinições etc... 6/1/2013 Sou novo nesta wiki e percebi parece que ela não tem administradores e nem muitos editores ela está muito atrasada estão faltando várias páginas a única pessoa que editou muito na wiki que eu achei foi vc gostaria de perguntar se vc conhece outros editadores ativos nesta wiki? Olá! Eu sou atualmente burocrata (Admin) da Bleach Wiki em português do Brasil e gostaria de obter uma resposta sua sobre a moção desta wiki (pt) para a wiki em português do Brasil. Com isso, esta wiki em português de Portugal seria fechada e quando digitada a URL seria redirecionada para pt-br.bleach.wikia.com. O que já foi criado aqui provavelmente seria eliminado por completo, então, antes disso, eu gostaria de copiar alguns artigos daqui para lá — o trabalho dos usuários que editaram aqui de boa-fé seria parcialmente preservado. Algumas das minhas razões para querer isso são a ausência de um administrador, o vandalismo e porque ambas as wikis parecem ter seus conteúdos traduzidos da Bleach Wiki em inglês. Se você voltar a editar (criar páginas, eliminar vandalismo e essas coisas) nesta wiki, não se sinta obrigado a me responder, eu nunca mais irei te incomodar com este assunto. Mas, na falta de sua atividade na wiki, eu pretendo abrir um blogue sobre a moção da wiki na semana que vem para conhecer a opinião dos demais usuários desta wiki. Por favor, desculpe-me por querer fechar a wiki fundada por você ou por qualquer outro inconveniente nesta minha mensagem. Você pode me mandar uma mensagem para sugerir mudanças na minha ideia, esclarecer dúvidas ou qualquer outra coisa e eu garanto que irei te responder. Se você achar que eu não passo confiança, você pode procurar ajuda na Central da Comunidade (que é como uma Community Central lusófona). ZetaBaka (discussão) 19h49min de 8 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC)